User blog:KaiserRedGamer/Jumper 1
Overview The mission Jumper 1 is the first mission of the UMAD (Union of Micronations - Aerospace Department). The mission was launched on 07:14:32, Taipei time (UTC+8:00) on May 20, 1980 at the Hutt River Proving Grounds with the prototype rocket Dalmatian I on top of a modified farm truck. It carried: *ATMOBAR, a barometer and a barograph, deactivates above Kerman line to save power. *TEMPERATMEX, or the 'Temper'ature of the 'Atm'osphere's 'Ex'tent, a special thermometer to measure heat in the atmosphere and in space. *HUMINDR, the 'Hum'idity 'Ind'ex 'R'esource, a hygrometer. Also designed to measure trace amounts of water vapor in space that is speculated also to cause atmospheric drag. *TRAIORAOS. or 'Tra'ce 'Io'n 'Ra'y 'O'scillation 'S'eeker, named in honor of Dr. Trayaurus, and its function is to understand why radio waves can pass easily through this area and gather new data on the ionosphere. *There are a lot of instruments, but I will not enumerate them one by one as there are many of them. Just the main ones. *The SciBox, a box capable of atmospheric entry carrying data from the scientific instruments. Timeline 1) Begin Pre-Launch Phase : i)T-01:30:25 - Open garage doors at Hutt River Proving Grounds. : ii)T-01:27:12 - Last checks made, truck nominal. Going out to 500m from Mission Control for safety reasons. : iii)T-01:25:03 - Truck in position. : iv)T-00:57:16 - Stage checks made, everything in nominal conditions, employee breaktime over. All employees, head to mission control/your respective stations. : v)T-00:55:20 - Erecting the rocket. All techinical personnel with launchpad stations, please proceed to the launch area to help with erection problems. : vi)T-00:53:45 - Slight misalignment with launch arms. Correcting... : vii)T-00:49:10 - Finish rocket erection. Arms holding to rocket, correct launch position. Checking the rocket for malfunctions, leaks, and orientation problems, as well as the truck, for stability problems. : viii)T-00:27:57 - All checks made, everything ok. Begin Launch Phase. 2) Begin Launch Phase : i)T-00:25:34 - Launch Phase confirmed. : ii)T-00:20:03 - Visitor area open. Media, people, and journalists, feel free to record the launch. : iii)T-00:15:36 - Fuelling the rocket. : iv)T-00:09:09 - Finish fuelling. Checking for tank problems. : v)T-00:07:36 - No problems. Charging rocket. : vi)T-00:05:10 - Rocket charged. Turning on systems. : vii)T-00:04:20 - All systems active. : viii)T-00:03:56 - Navigational computers active. : ix)T-00:02:00 - Service arms disengage. Only hold-down arms remain. : x)T-00:01:10 - Very last checks are done. Everything good and steady. : xi)T-00:00:20 - Everyone, in their stations! The launch time has arrived. : xii)T-00:00:15 - All systems nominal. : xiii)T-00:00:10 - Primer particles activate. Flame trench opening. : xiv)T-00:00:05 - Engine start. : xv)T-00:00:00 - Rocket has enough potential kinetic energy. Hold-down arms disengage, and, liftoff!!! We have a liftoff!!!! *Crowd claps* Begin Post-Launch Phase!! 3) Begin Post-Launch Phase : i)T+00:00:02 - Truck range cleared. : ii)T+00:00:10 - Launch area cleared. Switching to ground cameras and tracking station to see the rocket. : iii)T+00:01:00 - Begin Atmospheric Science Phase. 4) Begin Atmospheric Science Phase : i)T+00:01:20 - All instruments active. : ii)T+00:01:25 - Full power. : iii)T+00:01:26 - Begin taking cloud measurements. : iv)T+00:02:34 - Entering stratosphere. Taking ozone observations. : v)T+00:04:11 - Entering mesosphere. Temperature is increasing. : vi)T+00:04:30 - Witnessing meteor Comet 1D-20/Rimor burn up above the Indian Ocean. : vii)T+00:04:57 - Entering thermosphere. Taking measurements of air particles. : viii)T+00:05:37 - Passing the Kerman line, entering HOM's ionosphere. : ix)T+00:05:52 - Confirmed and rocket in space. Begin Astrophysics Phase. 5) Begin Astrophysics Phase : i)T+00:06:03 - Begin experiments. Make sure all scientific instruments are activated. : ii)T+00:08:52 - Out of fuel. Begin to conduct microgravity experiments and transfer data to SciBox. : iii)T+00:10:23 - Reached Apogee of 146 kilometers. : iv)T+00:11:32 - Gyroscope senses the craft is falling down. Begin Re-entry phase. 6) Begin Re-entry Phase : i)T+00:11:50 - All instruments, keep taking data. All data must be transferred to the SciBox. : ii)T+00:12:34 - SciBox thrusters active. : iii)T+00:14:42 - Re-entering atmosphere. Prepare to deploy SciBox. All instruments stop. : iv)T+00:15:00 - Deployed SciBox. : After T+00:15:00, SciBox was just continuing on measuring data from re-entry. But, after some minutes, contact was lost with SciBox. However, it successfully splashed down near Sri Lanka at around T+00:27:19. Days later, the data is collected, and is now being studied at Hutt River and nearby Australian universities. Category:Blog posts